


First Date

by ConjuringWords



Series: For Your Love, I'm Fighting [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Companionable Snark, Confident Draco Malfoy, First Dates, First Kiss, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nervous Harry, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's first date! It's going to be awkward, funny, adorable, and everything in between. Harry is nervous and Draco is calm. Or at least appears to be calm. But it's all going to be fine, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: For Your Love, I'm Fighting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So after almost two months of writing and many many rewrites, it's finally done. Harry and Draco's first date. I hope you enjoy it. Your thoughts, kudos, and support are of course most welcome.

Harry stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place, fidgeting nervously with his hair. Piles of tried and discarded shirts and trousers littering the floor and bed behind him, swaths of color spread all around like his closet and wardrobes had suddenly violently spit all of his clothes out into the room in a fit of pique.

Everything he tried to put on was wrong. Either he hated the way it looked or he felt like things didn’t fit the way he thought. Nothing was right. The swarm of butterflies that had taken up residence in his belly shifted and writhed causing nausea to rise in his throat.  _ Gods _ , he hadn’t been this nervous since his very first date ever back in fifth year at Hogwarts.

And didn’t  _ that _ feel like a lifetime ago. 

This date however was in some ways more important than that first, awkward disaster of a date with Cho Chang. It was the first date he was going on since his split with Ginny. 

And it was with another man. His very first date with a man. While he’d mostly figured out his bisexuality long before this, he’d never actually gone on a date with another man before. The fact that his entire dating history consisted of a total of two people not withstanding. Being with Ginny at Hogwarts had been so easy until he’d had to leave her behind to hunt horcruxes. He’d just sort of jumped back into a relationship with her after the war was over and never really thought about the idea of ever having to go on a date with anyone else.

Now of course, he and Ginny had split up after he’d found out she had been cheating on him from almost the moment they’d gotten back together. He’d lost his adoptive family along the way because of it, with their siding with Ginny instead of actually listening to his side of things. The only Weasley who didn’t disown him entirely was Ron. And Harry was never so grateful but also felt guilty that the whole situation had put Ron in such an awkward position. 

Also this wasn’t just any man either. It was Draco  _ sodding _ Malfoy. Malfoy who had inexplicably listened to his drunk ramblings at the last Ministry gala some months ago. Malfoy who had then proposed they be friends, something he professed he’d wanted for a long time. 

Harry had accepted the hand of friendship from the blonde, even as he felt slightly off kilter about the whole thing at first. After all, this was  _ Malfoy. _ The git who had tormented and bullied him and his friends at Hogwarts for years. 

In the end Harry was surprised at how  _ easy _ it was to be friends with the man. His sharp wit never failed to make Harry laugh. And the snark that had once pissed him off just amused him now. 

Bit by bit Harry had grown more and more fond of the blonde Slytherin until one day he realized that his feelings for the man had gone beyond those of friendship. He was attracted to the blonde idiot. 

_ Gulp _ . 

It hadn’t taken Draco long to see that what he thought was a one-sided attraction was in fact returned and asked Harry out finally, six months after the gala at the Ministry and the beginning of their friendship.

And now here he was, standing in the middle of his clothes strewn bedroom trying to quell his anxiousness over what to wear on his date with Draco.

Letting out a sigh, Harry turned away from the mirror and scrutinized the piles of discarded clothing with a groan. He had to own  _ something _ suitable for a date. Of course he was probably overthinking it and- 

The sound of the Floo chiming downstairs had Harry turning to look at the clock on his beside table in panic. 

“Shit!” 

He scrambled over to the pile of discarded clothes on the bed desperately digging for a pair of trousers that wasn’t wrinkled too badly, even as footsteps sounded on the stairs, climbing up. A voice called as they approached.

“Harry, aren’t you ready yet? I know I’m a bit early but ..” Draco said as he came into the hallway and stopped in the open doorway, voice trailing into silence when his gaze landed on Harry. 

Harry felt the flush crawl up his neck and face as Draco’s eyes took in his state of dress, or rather more like undress since he was only in a pair of boxers and mismatched socks. He watched the way Draco’s eyebrow arched, lips twist into a teasing smirk.

“Well, I never took you for someone who enjoyed public nudity, Potter,” Draco drawled teasingly. “I must say though,I find your lack of puritan modesty very refreshing.” 

If possible Harry’s flush darkened, even as he rolled his eyes and muttered, “Fuck off, Malfoy.”

Draco just laughed, grey eyes alight with amusement. “Really, Harry why aren’t you ready yet? I would have thought -” Whatever Draco had thought apparently died on his tongue as his eyes took in the clothes strew bedroom for the first time.

Grey eyes widened at the sight of the clothes that were all over the floor and bed. “What on Earth happened here?” Draco asked incredulously. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, the flush that had only just receded returning full force. “I .. uhm .. that is … Nothing seemed right. I …. I wanted to look … that is what I wanted …  _ Oh  _ _bugger_.” 

And for the first time he took in Draco’s appearance. He was dressed in a light grey long sleeved, button down shirt with dark tailored trousers. On his feet were a nice pair of modest, but expensive dress shoes. Over one arm was a lovely charcoal jacket. Draco’s hair was stylishly loose around his face, making him look slightly younger somehow. In all the man managed to look both elegant and edible. 

A heavy sigh and a shake of his head drew Harry’s attention back up to Draco’s face and he thought he heard a muttered, “Merlin, help me” as he gently laid his jacket on a chair near the door and made his way to the bed and the piles of clothes littered on and around it.

After a few minutes of quiet muttering and sorting Draco produced a bottle green button down shirt and a nice pair of dark trousers from the pile. A quick wave of his wand instantly removed all wrinkles from the clothes and he held them out to Harry.

“Here these are passable. Honestly, Potter, one of these days I am going to buy you some lovely, fashionable clothes. Now, hurry up and get dressed, our reservations are for seven and it’s half past six now.”

Deciding to ignore the jibe at his fashion sense rather than take the bait, Harry took the shirt and trousers from Draco and got dressed. 

* * *

Harry was still fidgety as he and Draco walked from the Apparition Point towards the muggle street that their chosen restaurant was on. That had been the most welcome thing from Draco’s invitation to dinner. Going to a muggle restaurant. It relieved Harry to no end that they would not be trying to navigate Wizarding London. Aside from the fact that Harry hated the attention of the press and the public as it was, the idea of them seeing him on a  _ date _ , a date with a  _ man _ , with  _ Draco _ , made irritation spike under his skin. 

He was not native. He knew if the public got wind of the fact that he was going out with a man, with Draco, well it would not be pretty. And if he was being honest, he was horribly afraid that all the attention would ruin whatever was budding between them before it ever had a chance to begin. 

Shaking his head at his meandering thoughts, Harry shoved them away and tried to focus on the present. He was still nervous, he didn’t know what to expect, had no idea what kind of restaurant they were going to, only that the dress was casual thank Merlin. He didn't think he would be able to handle some fancy restaurant where you had to wear a suit and tie and deal with haughty wait staff and weird menu choices. 

When they stop outside a red brick building with glass doors Harry is momentarily confused. He knows this place. It's a small Italian restaurant that he’s been to a number of times with Ron and Hermione.

His confusion must have shown because Draco turned his eyes to him, a look of concern on his face. “Is this alright? I know you said you didn’t mind what kind of food we had, so I thought you would like this. It’s a nice place. I’ve been here with Blaise and Pansy a few times. Do … Do you want to go somewhere else? It wouldn’t be a problem.” 

The earnest way he says it, and the look of genuine concern, plus a slight hint of nervousness makes Harry’s heart twist and also puts him at ease a bit. It’s nice to know he’s not the only one who’s nervous.

Smiling he says, “No, no it’s fine. It’s great in fact. I was just surprised. I’ve been here a bunch of times with Ron and Hermione.” He laughs, “It’s funny we’ve both been here with our respective friends and never run into each other.”

Draco relaxes almost instantly, letting go of a soft breath, a smile blooming on his face and he huffs out a laugh. “Really? Well then, I’m glad I seemed to have chosen well. Shall we?” He pulls open one of the glass doors and steps back, allowing Harry to enter ahead of him.

They were greeted by the hostess as they approached her station. “Good evening, gentleman. Do you have a reservation?” 

Draco nodded, giving her his name. She smiled at them, grabbing a couple of menus from a basket and motioning them to follow her into the main dining room. 

The smells of garlic and oregano permeated the air, causing Harry’s mouth to water as they weaved their way among the tables before reaching a table tucked into a corner. 

“Here you are,” the hostess said, laying the menus on the table and stepping back as Harry and Draco sat down.

“Your server will be Wendy and she’ll be with you shortly. Enjoy your evening gentleman.” Then she turned and went back to her station leaving the two men alone.

Harry fiddled with the neatly wrapped silverware sitting next to his menu, suddenly at a loss of what to do or say. When he peeked at Draco through his lashes, he saw that he had already opened his menu, studying the contents.

Picking up his own menu, Harry opened it scanning the list of appetizers and drink choices. The silence stretched on until their server, Wendy, arrived with a pitcher of water and two glasses. She was of middle age, her short, dark hair cut in a pixie cut. She had brown eyes and a friendly, wide smile. “Hello dears. I’m Wendy, and I’ll be taking care of you this evening. Would you like to start with any appetizers or drinks?” 

Draco looked up from his menu, smiling at Wendy before turning to Harry. “Would you like wine or something else?” he asked.

“Wine is fine,” Harry answered

Turning back to Wendy Draco ordered a bottle of a lovely Italian wine that Harry had tried once before and liked. 

“Any appetizers, dears?”

Again Draco looked at Harry. “Uhm, sure, how about calamari?”

“Excellent.”

After Wendy left, silence descended on the table once more and Harry found himself fighting the urge to fidget. After a few minutes Draco gave a soft snort of laughter. When Harry looked he saw him shaking his head in apparent exasperated amusement.

“What?” Harry asked, feeling a smile coming to his own lips. 

Draco laughed again before speaking, “Merlin, look at us. One would think we’ve never shared a meal together before. We’re pathetic.”

Harry felt some of his nervous tension leave him and he laughed too. “I know, I guess maybe we’re both overthinking things maybe? I know I’m nervous because this my first date since, well since Ginny and I split. And really it’s my first date with anyone ELSE since her. Last person I had a date with before that was Cho Chang in fifth year. What a disaster that was.”

Too late Harry wondered at the wisdom of bringing up not one, but two of his exes while on a date with someone else. Especially when one of those exes was so recent. Cringing inwardly Harry opened his mouth to apologize for the poor edicate when Draco held up a hand.

“Don’t apologize, Harry, please. It’s alright. I knew most of that when I asked you out. It’s fine. However let’s leave any more talk of exes out of the rest of the evening, alright? I’d rather keep my appetite.” 

“Yeah, okay, yeah. And uhm I am sorry. I’m just so nervous, I want this to work out, I really like you, Draco.”

The smile that came over Draco’s face at that moment almost took Harry’s breath. It was so genuine and beautiful, unlike any expression Harry had seen on the blonde before.  _ Merlin, he’s gorgeous _ , he thought. 

“I really like you too, Harry,” Draco said after a few moments, making Harry smile wider. 

Wendy returned just then with their bottle of wine and appetizer. After pouring their drinks and settling the plate of calamari, she asked if they were ready to order. They were and gave her their orders before being left alone once more.

This time the talk and banter were easier. Harry entertained Draco with some of the more interesting characters he’d run across during the course of his most recent work week. Draco always enjoyed his stories of the dumber criminals during their shared lunches every Friday afternoon. 

“Glitter bombs? The idiot was trying to sell glitter bombs as a way to eliminate bed bugs? Seriously? How ..?” Draco shook his head as he laughed. 

Chuckling himself, Harry replied, “Yeah, he tried to sell them as bug bombs, these chemical things Muggles use to get rid of bad infestations of bugs in their homes. He told people that they were a new kind of bug bomb, much more effective than the old kind. Of course he was selling these things to unsuspecting Muggles. So they would buy them, bring them home and the things would explode all over the place, glitter everywhere. And not just normal glitter either. This stuff has some kind of sticking charm or some other kind of spell on it that makes it almost impossible to remove from whatever it touches. And it glows. At least one batch actually played music. It was a nightmare to get it all removed and then of course to obliviate the Muggle victims. I’m still not clear on how they finally managed to remove the stuff.”

Draco was laughing unreservedly and Harry felt warm suffuse him, knowing he made him laugh like that. And he realized, he wanted to make Draco laugh like this all the time. 

“Merlin, Harry, where do these cretins come from?” Draco asked, wiping away the tears of mirth gathered in his eyes.

Harry snorted, “I’ve no idea.”

As their laughter died away a comfortable silence settled between them. Wendy returned to clear their plates and ask after dessert, which they declined. Draco settled the bill and then they were outside again, turning up their jackets against a brisk early Spring wind that had picked up since they’d been inside.

Nervousness began to crawl in Harry’s belly as they turned to walk to the Apparition Point. What did they do now? Did he ask Draco back to his? Suddenly his head was filled with all sorts of images. Sweaty limbs tangled around each other, soft lips pressed over soft skin, sweat damped sheets tangled around legs. Almost immediately Harry could feel his body’s reaction to these thoughts. He felt the hot flush of both arousal and embarrassment spreading up his neck and quickly thought of something horrible.  _ Hagrid naked.  _ And yep that did the trick. His mind reeled in horror at the thought. 

All too soon, they reached the Apparition Point and suddenly the air was very charged between them, pulled taut with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“So, uhm, I guess this is where we part, yeah?” 

“It would appear so.” Harry was pleased to note that Draco appeared as nervous as he was, it helped him to relax a fraction. 

Licking his lips he weighed asking the next question and decided to just go for it. “You don’t want to come back to mine, by any chance? I mean you don’t have to obviously, I just was wondering …” 

Shaking his head, Draco answered, “No, I don’t think it would be a good idea. It would be too … tempting.”

Harry nodded, relief mixing with a bit of disappointment. He had to agree it  _ would  _ be too tempting. And he knew he wasn’t ready for  _ that _ . Not yet. “Right. Okay.”

Again the tension seemed to build up between them, and Harry was now acutely aware of how close they were standing, not having realized they’d gotten so close together. Green met silver and held, the air charging and crackling around them.

Slowly it seemed their heads moved towards each other until their lips were only inches apart, their breath mingling. “I feel like I’m going to kiss you,” Draco whispered and then their lips were touching. At first neither moved and it was just the warm, soft press of lips. Then they both seemed to decide to lean into it more and soon they were angling their heads, tongues slipping out to run along the seam of lips, tangling together and chasing each other. It was a slow, aching sort of dance. Draco’s lips were soft, full, and tasted of the wine and spices from their dinner but also underneath something that was just Draco. Harry found himself quickly addicted to the taste and craved more of it. 

He was also very aware of his cock stirring and filling, pressing against his zipper. An answering hardness was being pressed against his belly. He knew Draco could feel his arousal too if the soft moan and subtle shift of his hips was any indication. 

Finally, reluctantly, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Leaning his forehead against Draco’s Harry tried to slow his heart rate and breathing. “Wow,” he whispered. Draco gave a sound of apparent agreement.

Somewhere amidst the haze of arousal and dizzining want Harry registered that not only had he just shared a first kiss with Draco and it had been amazing, but it was also his first kiss with another man. The thought sent a new spike of arousal surging through his veins. Closing his eyes, he tried to rein in his hormones and emotions. When he thought he had some control over himself, Harry reluctantly stepped back but not before placing a soft kiss first on Draco’s forehead and then on his lips.

“That was bloody amazing. I’ve never kissed anyone like that before. Just .. Wow.”

A slow smirk formed on Draco’s lips and the sight of it crazily enough sent more arousal spinning through Harry. “Of course it was amazing. I’m a Malfoy. Everything we do is exceptional and amazing.” 

Harry snorted a laugh. “Git.”

Draco flipped him two fingers and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Well I guess I’d better get going. See you around, yeah?”

“Oh you’ll be seeing me, Potter,” Draco drawled with a suggestive wink before disapparating. 

Shaking his head as he got ready to Apparate back to Grimmauld Place, Harry wondered not for the first time what exactly he was getting into with Draco. He found that he couldn’t wait to find out. 


End file.
